deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Howtobeme/Electro vs Cole MacGrath
Electro: Electrostatic Energy Generation: -Generates electricity at 10,000 volts per minute - -His maximum storage capacity is 10,000,000 volts -Can mentally discharge a single volt to his full charge at once -Can touch an outside power source and channel it through his body for use -Can use electricity to augment strength, speed, and recuperative powers -Immune to the effects of his or other electricity Lightning Bolt Projection: - Can emit a lightning-like electrical arc from his fingertips -Penetrates the air or other conducting medium -Travels at the speed of lightning, about 150,000 feet per second -Does not always travel in a straight line since it could be influenced by metal or electrical fields -His maximum effective range of his bolts is 100 feet Electromagnetic Propulsion: -Can propel himself along accompanying magnetic lines of force in objects with great electrical potential -Generates electrical fields around his legs to develop an opposing magnetic field -His maximum speed is 140 miles per hour -Can mimic Spider-Man’s wall crawling ability with iron bars Electrical Detection: -Grants him certain sensory and manipulative abilities -Can ‘“feel” the course of electricity through circuitry of any electric-powered device -Can override the system and make it obey his mental commands -Can disconnect alarm systems, control computers, or overload an electrically controlled system Weaknesses: -When he’s fully charged he’s sensitive to anything that could “short-circuit” him -Can lose control of his powers which causes him to burn out at collapse -Isn't fully aware of the capabilties and precautions of his powers, which tends to backfire Cole MacGrath: Electrokinesis: -Has the ability to channel lightning in and out of his body -Combines martial arts while electrifying his hands to fight his enemies -Can take down almost any human in a single hit -Could use it as a radar to locate energy sources nearby -Can read a deceased persons thoughts to find out what they died or something they did -Can fire a bolt of lightning out of his hands into his target -Can charge up electrical devices, electrify bodies of water, and stun targets Electromagnetism: -Can use his electricity to generate magnetic and antimagnetic effects -Can charge himself with energy as he falls, making a power explosion as he lands -Can bind an explosive electric charge to stick to enemies, bounce off walls, and explode -Can trap a massive explosive charge in a swirling rocket-like mass that explodes on contact -Can generate a shock-wave that knocks targets into the air -Can hover in the air and grind on metal rails or wires -Can make a defensive barrier to protect him from harm -Can leach an individual’s energy to heal body damage Enhanced Strength and Durability: -Gains enhanced strength, resistance to injury, and his reflexes and agility are enchanted beyond any normal men -Can free-fall from heights and hold a support beam without harming himself -Can easily be shot or survive large explosions Accelerated Healing: -Able to quickly heal any damage his body takes in -Rendered impervious to diseases except for the strongest ones -His healing ability is accelerated when he actively absorbs electricity Weaknesses: -Has to absorb electricity from an outside source to fuel more powerful attacks -Instantly dies by falling into the middle of the ocean DEATH BATTLE!!! ( Coming Soon) Who do you think will win? Electro Cole Category:Blog posts